Here
by DavidSharp
Summary: “Shikamaru,” she breathed. She was never so happy to see a spiky, pony-tailed man in her entire life.


Hello there. :) I decided to try out an InoShika story for myself. And yes, once again it is angst-ridden. But I'm actually pretty happy with it. Inspired a bit by the song Roxanne, originally by the Police, but also used in Moulin Rouge. Anyway, I hope it's enjoyable! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Ino smiled at herself in the oblong mirror. Damn, she was looking HOT. She examined her little black dress that hardly covered anything and hugely high pumps that just gave her legs a long and sexy look. Her hair was down and curly, lightly teased. And to top it off, she had put on some dark eyeliner and smoky gray eye shadow. She winked at herself, putting a finger in her mouth as to appear innocent and enticing. Yes, she was going to turn heads tonight.

But, she reminded herself, she only needed one pair of eyes on her. This was a mission, not a girls' night out. She sighed in disappointment. Yet another seduction assignment. It wasn't like she disliked them, it's just that it got tedious after a while. And she was sure her teammate agreed, for he was always assigned for her backup.

"Tch, are you finished admiring yourself, woman? We do have a schedule to keep," a lazy voice drawled from the next room. Ino blushed heatedly. It wasn't her fault she was so damn sexy! Shikamaru just wasn't a man if he wasn't attracted to her at least a _little_. She huffed and stormed into the next room of the huge suite which they both resided for the time being.

"Bastard! Do you know how long it takes to look this perfect?!" she yelled, stomping her foot for emphasis.

Shikamaru looked her up and down, and was silent. An act which confused the hell out of Ino. He usually would have sent her a retort about how she was being utterly egotistical and troublesome. But he was giving her this look that was… completely different.

Unnerved, she lashed out. "Can I _help_ you? God, quit staring at me." Still, no reaction came from the spiky-haired male. Instead, he slowly got up and walked closer, reaching out and touching her cheek with the back of his hand hesitantly.

"Do we really have to do this?" he asked her seriously. Ino was shocked. This was a mission from the Hokage herself, for Pete's sake! This was no time to be complaining!

"Look, Shikamaru, I know this may be boring for you and all, but the Hokage needs this done, and as much as I hate to admit it, I need some backup. So please just swallow your manly pride and perform the mission. You can ask for one that you'll be less bored with next time. Sheesh."

She turned to get her bag and walk out the door. She didn't need this now, there was a mission to think about! A man needed seducing! But before she got too far, his hand grabbed hers. She slowly turned to face him, noting that he was very carefully looking anywhere but at her.

"No, I mean, why does it always have to be you? Can't Tsunade send Sakura or Tenten? I'm sure they would suffice…"

Ino blanched. He didn't want to go on this mission… for her sake? She didn't get it. Shikamaru never really showed that he cared for her, why start now?

She sighed. "Well, we've already accepted the mission, so we have to go through with it. If it bothers you this much, I can request to be sent on less of these. But right now we have to leave or we're going to miss him!"

xXx

Shikamaru watched and waited patiently from his side of the bar. The beautiful blond was on a man's filthy lap, her long and creamy legs wrapped around him as she drank her martini and laughed boisterously. Oh god, how he would love to be that man. He was getting rewarded, and for what? For being a traitor to Konoha. Wonderful.

He watched as the man with his filthy, filthy fingers brushed away her long wonderful soft glowing hair to suck on her neck, causing her to giggle even louder. His blood began to boil. When did _he _get his turn? When would Shikamaru be able to do that, but softer, more gentle, with actual love in his touch?

Countless men had been allowed to touch her and appraise her in a way that he was not. The life of a ninja was loveless, and Shikamaru had always been too lazy to break the rules. It was too troublesome. But if it was for _her_, he may consider it.

Looking up from the musings swirling in his vodka, he realized that the man had already taken her off to god knows where. He had not followed. He was not doing his job. He was not protecting Ino.

He panicked. Throwing what was probably too much money on the counter, he ran out the door. Breathless, he looked about, searching for any sign of his female friend and the grimy target. There was no indication whatsoever that they had been there at all.

xXx

Ino had no idea what was happening. One moment she was a fearless seductress, pulling off her assignment with confidence and skill, and the next she was trapped in a pitch black room with only one way in... and out. No one was around, and she could feel the chains around her wrists, irritating her skin. Where had all her chakra gone? And more importantly, where the hell was Shikamaru?

She didn't know how long she had been here. All she knew was that she had been tortured several times for information, and she was not given any provisions. Eventually she would die from dehydration, but at least her village's secrets would be safe. She would not give in.

The door opened, nearly blinding her with the light it emanated. The same man that she had been trying to seduce was smirking wickedly down at her. Time for another questioning.

He dragged her out to a different room that was polluted and absolutely foul, just as he was. His tongue came out to lick his lips as he stared her down. She had been prepared to turn his heads. And all her hard work had definitely worked on him.

He tied her to a table, producing knives and other such torture weapons out. She wished she had enough chakra to do her mind transfer, but she was just too worn out. The man came closer, holding a dagger to a particularly bloody artery. She squeezed her eyes shut. No way was she ever betraying her village.

But instead of feeling a sharp piercing, she heard what sounded like a huge explosion. Her eyes widened, and she craned her neck as best as she could to see the disturbance coming from behind her.

"Shikamaru," she breathed. She was never so happy to see a spiky, pony-tailed man in her entire life.

The man next to her seemed to be mesmerized, as if in a trance. Or maybe controlled? Brandishing the dagger, he pierced it through his heart. He fell beside her, dead.

Shikamaru ran toward her and began untying her as she began crying her heart out, shaking uncontrollably.

"Shikamaru, I was so scared, thank god, thank god," she chanted, as if it were a ritual that had the ability to erase all the pain and fear from the past couple of days, or however long she had been there.

Once the bonds restraining her were gone, he jumped up and sat on the table with her, cradling her trembling body to his. He held her as though the world would stop turning if he let go. He kissed her everywhere he could reach, caressing her arms as he did so. He just wanted all the hurting to go away.

"Shh, it's okay Ino, I'm here. I'm here now."

* * *

Review?


End file.
